


This is a Thing..

by KtheKid



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat Puns, F/F, F/M, Faunus or Fauni, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Original Character(s), POV Multiple, Sex, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtheKid/pseuds/KtheKid
Summary: Blake friends are hell-bent on getting her a date with a hot blonde. Nora, Sun, and Neptune wants to see the world right along with Blake burn. Unexpected and crazy things will follow





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I OWN NOTHING!!!  
> First time fanfic go easy on me. Leave comments and kudos, don't know much about the fandom but what I read from wiki this should be close. If anyone wants a different fandom I don't mind trying.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun and Neptune makes Blake go to the gym.

Chapter 1

_Blake P.O.V_

"Sorry I didn't see you standing there." This brutish blonde staring down at me from our spot on the floor. She on top of me straddling my hips, only a mere inch from her face. I couldn't move, I wanted to run but I can't, I wish I did because she had the nerve to respond to my silence with, "If you want to take this to the showers we can,"

Just why? Why did my day turn into this mess? Why did an unknown higher power got me into leaving work early for this? Just why?

* * *

 

_~Earlier that day~_

Today started the same as any other, get up at 5, do everyday hygiene, feed my beautiful black and white kittens Gambol and Shroud, leave at 6 to run into Sun as always, but today he had to be avoided because of that mutt he claims he watching for a friend.

"Hey Blake!" _'Still loud as ever.'_ Giving a small wave in return desperately trying to reach my small Honda Accord.

**_Bark Bark._ **

Stopping hard in my tracks, this little furry devil that people call _cute_ is at my feet smiling at me without any care in the world. The Corgi scooching over closer to me, tempting me to take some type of action to his constant harassment, "You come any closer I'll punt you into next week." The threating growl I give doesn't even affect him, instead he lift his back leg as an attempt to mark hit territory.

"Ok that's enough you two." Almost as if it's a last minute decision Sun picked up the Corgi and continued, "Blake you need to stop being mean to him, that's his way of saying he likes you. Isn't that right Zwei." The dog braked in agreeance with Sun like its a natural conversation between the two.

He let Zwei down to run off somewhere on the property. "Blake, don't I get a thank you?" I rolled my eyes at him but still gave a small smile of appreciation, "My hero, thank you for saving me from a dangerous ankle biter."

Though the sarcasm is largely apparent in my voice it doesn't stop him from smiling like it's the greatest compliment I ever gave him. "Awe Blake you too kind. Now I know this is off topic but Blake when are you coming to my gym like you promised?"

I gave him a small shrug and returning back to the task at hand. "Sun as much as you think I don't notice you staring at me or how much you want to believe I'm staring at you and your abs. I have a very long book to read today, tomorrow, and maybe all next year. I don't think I have the time." I wasn't lying to him, anybody who knew me knows that I love to read and don't want to be interrupted while reading said book.

As for the expression on his face it shows he's not having it. "Blake we both know that I look good, but as for you wanting to read that 'Ninja Love' or 'Love a Ninja' book you read that _too_ many times to count."

Reaching my car and getting into it while continuing the conversation. "It's called 'Ninjas of Love', and yes Sun I know I read the book a lot of times. My point is its to good of a book to put down. I'll give you a full basket of bananas if you drop this." A mischievous grin spread across his face and replied, "Blake who am I to turn down food but it won't work as easy like you with tuna. Be ready to go by 12:30." With a deep sigh, both of us say our byes and I departed for work.

_6:45 A.M._

After a short fifteen minute ride to the bookstore it's three hours too early to open and allow the public in, three hours of pure quietness I have to read.

_9:15 A.M._

Looking a my watch that's strapped to my left arm it's time to open the bookstore and wait. As I got to the front of the store I was greeted by Ren, my bestfriend since middle school, he's more of a quiet person even when he's with his girlfriend Nora who he known since they were kids.

She's one big ball of energy that girl. I envy Ren for the patience and understanding to live with her 24/7, and here I thought Sun a pain in my ass, I will never trade him for Nora though.  **NEVER!**

Unintentionally shuddering at the thought. "Don't worry Blake, Nora won't be here today. She have a doctor's appointment." I wanted to tell him that he have the wrong idea.  _Slightly_. She would stop by at random times with or without Pyrrha, and when I'm not hiding from her I get bombarded with questions about my non-existent love life. I know Nora a good person and means well, she just have a few screws missing.

Moving to the seat beside him, the front desk is large enough to accompany five people at the most, enough room for two people to lounge around.

The quietness that me and Ren share is comfortable, besides the cars and other pedestrians that walks the street of Vale, its soothing. Getting lost on my fading reflection I can see the top half of my body. An unbuttoned black jacket with a white t-shirt underneath. Wavy black hair that flows down my back. Most people mistake my hair to be a dark velvet, it's a sharp contrast to my eyes as Sun claims. But what really puts my outfit together is my black bow. Not a lot of people knows that I'm a faunus, well a selected few. Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, Jaune, and of course Neptune and Sun.

A majority of humans aren't supportive of us with an extra set of ears, a tail, or other unnatural animalistic parts. Their all racist bigots, them bastards-

"Blake, Blake are you alright?"

Pulling myself to back to reality, I looked to my left at a concerned Ren. "Sorry. Did you need anything?" In return he gave me a light smile. "I asked you did you want to be a Godmother to our future child."

Under the restraints of my bow I can feel my ears move slightly and my eyes goes wide hearing this, "Isn't that Pyrrha's place?"

Ren shook his head yes and replied with little to no thought, "According to Nora, she thinks our child should have two Godmothers. A fun one and a boring one."

 _'I'm not boring.'_ Either Ren's a good mind reader or my face looks very displeasing, he had a sincere look to his smile. I can't blame him for it, that's 100% Nora talk.

_12:00 A.M._

Looking down at my watch time is going by oddly fast. Usually when there's nothing to do it would be slow enough that I could enjoy a full week's worth of reading in one day. I guess this isn't one of them days.

_Vrmm. Vrmm._

"It's Nora. You can handle things while I take this call?"

Looking up from my book, around the room, and back to him, "I'm sure all these people won't be that much of a problem." He left to the backroom with a smirk.

Not everyone a fan of dry humor or sarcasm, I'm glad I have Ren to share it with. As for Sun not so much either he get confused or it's not that funny to him.

_Ding._

The sound of the little bell above the door ringing got me to sit up to our first customer of the day.

"Welcome to Ren's-. Oh it's you."

"Is that's anyway of greeting a customer?" The person that walked in was Neptune. A blue hair, smooth talking 'ladies man' and the mutual friend of Sun. Returning to my book, "I trust you wouldn't get lost its a small store and any question put it in the suggestion box."

Looking back at my watch it read '12:20'  _'Time is going by too fast.'_ Knowing that I will have to face the inevitable to go with Sun, I try to find something that will let me stay a little longer but with nobody passing through the store doors it's like on one was here.

Ren came back out front. Knowing Ren he will help me find something to do, "Blake, I have to go. You can take the day off if you like, and hello Neptune."

_'Great now I **have** to leave.'_

Neptune gave a smile and a wave to Ren and continued his conversation with me. "Hear that Blake you'll get a chance to workout with us."

If looks could kill the blue haired man would have a horrible death. I knew Sun would go to extra lengths to make sure I didn't flake on him. With his yes man at his side Sun is practically unstoppable.

It's now 12:30 and Sun is on time if not early, he walked up to us with a black rope-bag on his back. "Hey guy. Nice to see you can make it Neptune." They both did their 'secret' handshake and continued our walk down the block to Sun's gym. Tentatively I walked behind them as they talked, thinking of someway to get to the safety of my home.

"Sun I just remembered I need too-." Before I could finish my sentence he cut me off. "Blake your not leaving to go anywhere. Your cats have a full bowl of water and food. I changed both their litter boxes. Twice, and I got you some comfortable clothes. Oh and take this before I forget."

He handed me a spare key to my apartment with his monkey tail. Some days I can't understand the things Sun do, once he put his mind to it there's no telling monkey boy 'No'. I have no choice but to swallow my pride and take the rest of the day in stride.

_15 minutes later_

The big red brick building is now closer in view. It looks like a corporate office with only a first floor. Once Sun held opened the door for us, my nose crinkled to the strong smell of sweat and other forms of body odor of humans and several types of Faunus. "Blake its not that bad, you use to live with us for almost two years."

Neptune walked pass us and into the men's locker room, "Speak for yourself Sun you always thought it would be cute to hug her." I shook my head at the both of them grabbing my clothes from Sun and headed to the women's locker room to change and exited a few minutes later.

As I'm leaving I didn't see Sun, just Neptune trying to catch a date with a tall golden haired woman that looks several degrees out of his league.  _'I could sneak out right now without them knowing. But he did leave me a beanie so I don't have to wear my bow. *Sigh* Its only for today and only for a few hours I can do this.'_

Walking without a purpose I spot a treadmill a few feet away. ' _I guess I can use this for a while.'_ Strolling through my music list on my Stroll trying to find a good song to play with my headphones on full blast.

Half an hour later I reached 2 miles of running. I can run farther than that but I don't want any health nuts or gym rats watching me and trying to put up a challenge. Shutting down the machine properly and taking my leave back to the women's locker room. It was quiet, vacant of any human or Faunus, _'I probably can fit in a quick shower.'_

Getting ready to take off my shirt, a wet mass of golden hair obscured my vision and I can toppling down with a body that like pure muscle. Sprawled out on my back on top of me is a human woman with a towel wrapped around her looking at me. "Sorry I didn't see you standing there." Her smile slowly went into a seductive toothy grin, "If you want to take this to the showers we can."

* * *

_~Present Day~_

_'She can't be serious!"_ By the sound of her laughter it's the greatest joke she ever told herself, sharply glaring at her. Silently asking her to move. As she got off me she held her left hand out to pull me up, but that said hand was already in use to hold up her too small towel, once it fell her self confidence rose. "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable I saw you staring at me earlier, so I decided to  _drop_ bye say hey, I'm Yang."

The same girl I saw Neptune talk to is in front of me. Either she shut him down easily or she wants us both, at this moment I can tell that my face is beet-red. Our  proximity is dangerously close, _'Ok Blake think of a way out of this. Just don't look down._ ** _DON'T LOOK DOWN!_** _Fuck.'_

* * *

_Yang P.O.V_

_'I haven't gotten hit yet so I'm off to a good start.'_ Still waiting on the woman in front of me to say something, anything. The glare she gives me only shows a threat but no promise of action. Instead of giving me her name or a number she grabbed her bag out of her locker and left.

' _My puns aren't that bad.'_

_~Later that night~_

After a long day at the gym, I went home and retired on the livingroom couch. The quietness in the house is beyond welcomed because that 'ment Ruby is at her asshole of a girlfriend Weiss house. Weiss is a complicated person, I understand that she came from a broken home but that doesn't mean to put it out on Ruby. Yeah she maybe a little to much at times but that's still my baby sister and that means no woman is perfect for her no matter how many cars she have, or house big her fancy house is. Weiss can't cook that means Ruby will starve, real people can't live off on take-out foods forever.

Cutting my rant short I thought back to the black haired woman from earlier. For some reason she looks like someone I met before but never had a chance to talk. Searching my pockets to fish out my phone to text Sun.

_"Y-Sun is you at home._

_Not yet, still cleaning up the gym.-S_

_Y-Once you get home call me it's urgent._

_Something happened?-S_

_Y-Nothing bad. There's this woman I met today in the locker room and she looks familiar._

_Neon-S_

_Y-NO._

_Y-She's the new girl you and Nep walked in._

_I'll call you in ten.-S"_

To be continued...


	2. Small World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows everyone.

_Yang P.O.V_

Three days past since I talked to Sun about this Blake person. Apparently she's the same person that's been picking fights with Zwei. At first when he told me about this I though it was some asshole wanting to fuck with him and cause problems. I know I was suppose to handle this the first time he told me but I was out in Mistral at that time.

As much as I wanted Sun to tell me everything he knows about her, there are somethings that I have to learn on my own.

Making my way to the suburban part of Vale, to go pick up Zwei. Its 4 in the afternoon on a Saturday. Its a little cool out that some people may need a light jacket, for me though I preferred to wear the worlds tightest tank top and booty shorts.

From the downtown part of Vale it's 45 minute to an hour ride to get uptown but when you break half of the traffic laws and maintain a speed over 120mph, it goes down to 25-30 minutes tops.

Arriving to a small gated community, I punched in the guest pin number and zoomed past the half opened gate. Three rows down, take a left, and the first door on my immediate right.

Getting off my motorcycle and walked up to Sun's apartment door to knocked. I was greeted with a smile by Sun and Zwei barreling through his legs.

When picking up the little Corgi, I exchanged a few scratches behind his ear for a few licks to my cheek. It's been two or three weeks since I've actually had any physical contact with him, I know he miss me as much as I miss him.

Placing him back down and walking inside, the apartment is well furnished, a plasma t.v. nailed into the far wall, two dark brown couches are placed in a capital L shape, and a oak coffee table in the middle.

On the said couch far from the door was the brunette reading. I flash a smile at her and took my seat one space from her. From my view beside her I can see the blush that she try to hide.

"Nice to see you again." Her amber eyes peered at me then back to her book.

"Blake don't be rude, say hey!" After Sun yelled at her, him and Zwei dissapeared into the hallway.

I looked back over at Blake smirking, "Don't worry I won't bite unless you want me to."

This time her peering begain to linger longer. Looking her up and down she wears tight light blue jeans that bearely touches the tounge of her black sneakers, a black v-neck shirt, and a black bow tied to her hair.

The silence stayed more than expected, until she gave a sigh, "Are you stalking me."

Looking each other in the eyes, I still kept my smirk up, "It's been my side hobby for the last few days. But in all seriousness I'm Zwei made-up owner. I heard he likes you."

Blake went back to her book in disinterest, "You owe me two pairs of shoes and a welcome mat."

Just like that she cut our conversation short but I'm not done trying yet. "I'm sure I can find a better way to give you compensation for your troubles. You know my offer back at the gym still stands."

The look of bemusement swept over face and the retreating blush came back full force. Chuckling at her predicament, "I'm kidding, you look like a movie and a dinner type. There are a few good movies playing this week and I know a restaurant with food that's awesome."

At least that got me somewhat of a respond, "I don't think Sun would like me dating his friend."

Pushing my luck I lean in closer, "I'm sure Sun's feelings won't be hurt if I stole you for one friendly afternoon. Unless you like him."

Blake placed her book face down on the table, shaking her head no at me. "Trust me Sun isn't my type, besides Neptune have his unrequited love. Even if I did like him, he had to be the last person alive before I actually date him."

" **I HEARD THAT!** " After his little outburst coming back into the living room with a small box of Zwei toys, I knew my short visit was over.

We both continued igroned Sun presence. "If you do change your mind, you can find me at Sun's gym." Leaving with a wink. I grabbed the box, then my Stroll ranged.

It was my little sister Ruby, " _Yello~_." The only noise I could understand coming through the receiver is Ruby's high pitch squealing my name.

* * *

 

_Ruby P.O.V._

"Yyyaaaannnnnngg. Is you with Sun!"

I'm unable to contain my excitement it almost been a month since I saw her. Yeah we talked over the phone and did video calls, but it's different when the person is physically there. But that's only half of it Nora said that she have a surpise for us. I hope it's cookies.

"What did you do?"

"Why must you always assume I did something wrong. It was just that 1 time I accidentally made a fire by cooking. Thats not important, Nora wanted me to call you and Sun."

Merging Nora and Yang call into a video one. "Hey Nora."

_N- "Hey! Hold on I'm putting Jaune and Pyrrha through."_

With two more screens popping up.

_J-"Hey guys. Where's Neptune and Blake?"_

On Yang screen a woman with a bow on her head walked up behind them, who I assume is Blake. "Neptune is at work."

_N- "Hey Blake, I didn't knew you and Yang are friends! Yang you get around a lot don't you?"_

_B-"I wouldn't go as far to say friends, but how much she's 'Get's around'?"_

_Y-"I'm right here."_

_N- "Oh I didn't mean it like that silly. Ruby where's Weiss?"_

From the kitchen in Yang and I shared home, Weiss rounded the courner carring folders of different sizes.

Looking back to the screen, "She just got here."

_N- "Good. As you all know the other day I went to the doctor. Me and Ren are having a kid."_

My whole stroll burst into everyone saying congratulations or small cheering.

_Y- "Have you told Ren yet?"_

_N-"No not yet. I want it to be a surprise for him."_

_S-"I want to be the first to say, I call dibs on your margarita mixer."_

_B-"Really? That's important to you right now."_

_Y-"I can't blame him I was about to call dibs myself."_

On the small video screen I saw the new woman facepalm with a long sigh. Out of the courner of my eye Weiss started to walk into the kitchen.

"Weiss, Nora pregnant." Pulling a chair out to sit with me at the table. She begain to work on her static-, status, it's a something report. "Tell her congratulations, now she have a better use to get rid of all that energy."

_N-"Thank you Weiss."_

Without looking up from her paperwork, she gave a small nod.

_N-"Oh that also remind me. Who want to watch little Nora or Ren Jr.."_

All at once everyone quickly came up with an excuse to hang up.

_Y-"Me and Blake have to take Sun to the vet."_

_S-"Hey!"_

_B-"It is time for your yearly check up."_

_J-"Uhhh, my house is on fire."_

_P-"Why haven't you call the fire department yet?"_

_J-"I uhhhh I'm dead."_

Beside me Weiss yelled into the stroll, "Jaune hang up!" Not a second later his screen dissapeared, now it's just me, Nora and Pyrrha.

I was going to agree to be the first to watch the unborn child, but the icey look Weiss gave me made it a good idea not to. "Sorry Nora."

_P- "I would be honored to watch him or her first."_

_N- "Thank Pyrrha. I have to go now."_

"Nora we're all happy for you and Ren. You know we'll run to you if you need help." With that the three of us hung up.

Now turning my attention to Weiss whose arms are crossed on her chest. Out of habit I begain to poke my index fingers together and looked away.

Feeling the table shift, a pair of lips made their way to the top of my head. "Your a cute dolt you know that."


End file.
